Telecommunications mounting cases are commonly used to provide environmental protection for externally located telecommunications devices for servicing residential and commercial customers. However, there is an ongoing need to make it easier to mount not only telecommunications devices that meet the SCTE (Society of Cable Telecommunications Engineers) specifications for passive telecommunications devices that fit within the case, but also to mount other active and passive telecommunications devices that may not meet these specifications. Also there is a need for a telecommunications mounting case that allows for hand mounting of these telecommunications devices on location by technicians using different sized mounting screws as well as enabling the technicians to easily start the mounting screws by hand. Moreover, there is a need to be able to easily mount both vertical and horizontal telecommunications devices within the case.